lego_message_boards_eternalfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeck Mason
Jeck Mason is a character in the Ninjago Roleplay; he is played by TheNewIceNinja光. A former student of Sensei Wu, Jeck’s ninja mastery was far more advanced than some of the other students in the Elemental Masters’ faction, having learned both Spinjitzu and Airjitzu, as well as unlocked his Element of Ice’s True Potential. However, he has yet to unlock his second element’s True Potential. Backstory RISE OF THE SNAKES As a kid, he used to walk through the streets of Ninjago City whenever he found himself bored. On one such occasion back in the summer of 2011, he found himself caught out in a storm, and in the path of a panicked Serpentine Warrior, who had been running from one of the four ninja, Zane. Jeck and the Venomari collided, and fell over each other, allowing Zane to catch up to the green snake. Shortly after apprehending the snake, Zane thanked Jeck for his “assistance,” and they shook hands. Right at that moment, a large stream lightning struck from the cloudy sky, and the two were caught in the bolt’s target area, causing a reaction from the Shurikens of Ice and knocking them to the ground. As they got up, they discovered that neither of them had been harmed in the slightest. They dismissed it as pure luck, and went on their separate ways. The next day, Jeck experienced odd happenstances. There was a white streak through his previously completely brown hair. While it was an awfully humid day, he simply felt normal. Everyone around him would start shivering as he walked past them. When he walked through a convenience store, he people would suddenly complain of their drink becoming cold without warning. As he made his way toward a park, he noticed that puddles of leftover rainwater from the previous night’s storm would become solid when he was about the step in them. The Ninja, who were simply enjoying a day off, happened to be nearby in the park, when they heard a commotion near the park’s decorative fountain. The entire fountain had been frozen still, and people were either panicking or staring in awe at a confused Jeck, who was simply looking at his hands in fear. When they made their way through the crowd, they approached Jeck, and calmed him down. They took him back to the Destiny’s Bounty, where they introduced him to Sensei Wu. The Ninja explained what had happened, and Wu agreed to take Jeck in and train him like the rest of the Ninja, and teach him to control his powers, which - having been prior to Lloyd’s training - were a confusing thing for the rest of the Ninja to understand, being that Jeck’s powers weren’t bound to a Golden Weapon. As Jeck underwent multiple training exercises a day, he also received an education from Sensei Wu, seeing as he had grown up on the streets and was unable to do so. Jeck began to explore new things, and discovered new hobbies and interests thanks to the rest of the Ninja, who he could possibly call his first friends. LEGACY OF THE GREEN NINJA He especially excelled in Spinjitzu, and it was his most prominent skill prior to fully unlocking his Element’s capability. He was present during the Grundle incident, which caused him to become older like Lloyd. Similar to Lloyd, his training began to take off much quicker than before. Jeck then went on to wear Zane’s old gi, which Zane had had no use for any longer. It remains in his possession to this day and is very special to him. He unlocked his True Potential while facing off against the Stone Warriors the first time they attacked Ninjago City, which was shortly after the giant Stone Warrior was reawakened at the museum. He used his abilities to protect civilians as they made their way to the Destiny’s Bounty. After the defeat of the Overlord, he was concerned that he would lose his friends now that the goal had been met and the evil had been vanquished, but was elated to to hear that the band would not be broken up. REBOOTED During a battle, he secretly kept a defeated Nindroid, his reason being, “You gotta admit, it’s kinda cool looking. No offense, Zane.” He never received a Techno-Blade, which upset him, having missed out on main weapons thrice now (the first time being the Golden Weapons, the second time being the Elemental Blades). Sometime after the events of Rebooted, he built a yellow Techno-Blade himself using the original prototype blueprints, with the help and supervision of Cyrus Borg. At the death of Zane, he was absolutely heart-broken, as he considered Zane to be the brother he never had. At the funeral, he could hardly keep from breaking down, and accidentally caused a light flurry. He did not leave the team at first, but this was mostly due to the fact that he had nowhere else to go, so he resigned himself to his training and contributing to assisting in the repair of the Destiny’s Bounty, where he discovered his knack for building machines and coding. He eventually found out that Pixal was attempting to rebuild Zane using the other half of his heart, he immediately offered any assistance he could give, which Pixal accepted, so long as he kept it a secret. TOURNAMENT OF ELEMENTS Jeck and Pixal had recently finished Zane’s new body, and had been trying to transfer Zane into it from the Digiverse. Just when they’d finally found a usable network, Ronin showed up on his mission from Chen to capture Zane as motivation for the Ninja to take part in the Tournament of Elements. Jeck attempted to fight off Ronin while Pixal ran the transfer, but was defeated. Luckily, Zane was successfully transferred into his new body, but Ronin disabled him before he could wake up, stating he’d make a lot of money off of him, before capturing them all and bringing them to Chen’s Palace. Jeck was able to escape shortly after his powers were drained by Chen’s staff, but he was still trapped on the island, with no way to leave. As a result, he had to remain in hiding until he met up with Nya, who was on the run having stolen the page with Clouse’s spell. During the fight after Kai had destroyed the Staff of Elements, Jeck’s Element of Ice went back to Zane instead of him, rendering him relatively defenseless compared to the rest of the Elemental Masters. He quickly found himself backed into a corner with a handful of Chen’s followers surrounding him. The lead soldier was about to strike him when Jeck held his hands out and sent out a brief flash, blinding the warriors and allowing him to get back to the group. Skylor then restored his powers by using her Element of Amber in reverse. He later discovered that a yellow streak had appeared in his hair above his white hair streak. After Chen’s Anacondrai army had been defeated and Garmadon was sent to the Cursed Realm, Jeck explained what had happened in Chen’s Palace regarding the flash. Wu then informed him that it was possible that his heritage may have something to do with it, and perhaps Jeck wasn’t exactly a nobody to begin with after all... This section is incomplete Personality Jeck didn’t have a home or a family, before he met the Ninja. He was always interested in how things worked, and finding an explanation of things that were almost impossible to explain, which is possibly a reason that he became an engineer. He can be very stubborn at times, and sometimes forgets to pay regard personal care when trying to do something. He’s very protective of those close to him, which often leads him to get into situations that would be less than favorable. He jokes around a lot, and can’t help but be super sarcastic at times, but he means well. He’s great at acting, and also dabbles a bit in guitar. His voice is very quiet unless he thinks his opinion is wanted, however this has led to his own peeve of having to repeat himself. Notes * Jeck Mason was TheNewIceNinja光‘s first original character, made all the way back in 2012. * One day, TheNewIceNinja光 will stop putting it off and actually write a fanfic about Jeck’s backstory instead of making vague references to it like a weirdo. (I’m TheNewIceNinja, and I approve this message. :p) * Jeck’s recent updates have made him (unintentionally) similar to Iron Man, which has sparked the nickname “Iron Man.” Category:Ninjago Roleplay Character